The Story Of Us
by Lovelikeswift
Summary: what do you do with a bunch of songs that make no sense? you write stories about 'em!  every chapter is based on a song.
1. fuck

Hey guys! To the few of you who reveiwed, thanks so much. And to those of you who favorited my stories, your amazing:)

Anyways, so im not really sure if this is a chanllenge or not, but that never stopped me, so here ya go. Each chapter is based on a song, and I warn you:

If you don't have a taste for heavy metal, death metal, screamo, or any forms of hard rock, DO NOT look up these songs.

Of course I own nothing, blahblahblah. Rated M for language.

_**ENJOY!:)**_

Bring me the horizon-fuck

He could feel his heart slow, as he took a deep breath. He couldn't feel himself hit the ground, when the needle fell from his fingers. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins put him on a cloud. The colors that swirled in his eyes, made him laugh subconsciously to himself.

"Sora? Sora!"

The sound of the silverettes voice, echoed in his brain, making him laugh even harder. Sora smiled lightly, as he watched old memories replay themselves behind his eyelids.

'_it doesn't have to be like this ya' know,' Riku stated, taking a drawl from his cigarette, sighing as the moon made its way over his face._

'_it's not like I can help it. You just don't understand' Sora smiled sadly at his silver headed friend. Riku replied by taking the brunette in his arms, sighing into his chocolate hair. He smiled as the younger teen, snuggled into his chest._

'_sora,' he pressed his lips to the boys forehead, 'I just want you to be happy,'…_

Sora laughed hysterically at the memories. He felt anything but happy. How could he ever feel happy again, when Riku kept playing him? Hell, if anything he felt numb. He wasn't in his right mind to understand what was happening to him. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to feel happy again. He longed to see the smile that he adored so much paint the silverettes features, and lit up his world.

Sora gasped as electricity bolted through his chest. He tried to scream out in pain, but his throat constricted, preventing him from breathing. He tried to scream as another volt shot through his chest, allowing him to hear voices that surrounded him, as they all screamed his name.

"Sora! Wake up sora," he could hear all of his friends voices, chanting him to wake from his dying state. He tried to inhale, as he felt the cold objects touch his chest for a final time, as the last of the electricity bolted into his body.

He felt the last of warm hands touch his face, as a familiar voice rung in his ears.

"I-I lov-ve you sor.." he felt tear damp cheeks slide across his and gentle lips graze his cold ones for the last time, as all voices grew silent.

'_I just want you to be happy..'_

Fuck.

I hoped you liked it:) review!


	2. Stay still

Okay, so here's the second chapter!:) yea the last one was sad, but this one is sad too. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, next chapter'll be a happy one! Okay so this one is based on blessthefall's stay still. Rated M just to be safe. Of course I own nothing:/

blessthefall-stay still

"Yes mom, I promise.." Sora huffed into the receiver, "..yes, as soon as we land, uh huh, yea, mom I've got to go...mhm love you too" riku laughed as the brunette made kissing noises into the plane phone's

receiver, before hanging up.

"she sounds excited to see you," Riku chuckled. Sora looked at him, eyes squinted, until he could barely see out of them, mouth pressed into a straight line, "let me tell you somethin' mister," he snapped, pointing his finger into the silverettes chest, "l have spent three hours in this tiny seat, with some annoying little kids knees digging into my back. And we are so close to Manhattan that I can smell my mothers perfume,so if you think you can get all smarty with me, you might as well sleep alone tonight.

Riku stared wide eyed at his younger lover, before turning to the window with a smirk on his face. He stared down at the blue ocean, sighing as he lay his head against the circular frame. He watched as light blue waves were swallowed by darker ones. He groaned as as he felt his headache slowly start to make its way back into his head. He rubbed his temple, holding back the gasp that tried to escape his throat. He glanced over at the brunette, only to find him still pretend pouting. The silver headed teen, smiled as he lay his head on sora's shoulder, laughing as the teen shook him off.

"Aw, come on sor, you can't still be mad, can you?"

"yes I can."

"well can you stop being mad at me?" Riku asked, sticking his lip out.

Sora giggled, before covering his mouth, trying to hide it, but the way Riku pretended to cry, only made him laugh harder. "fine, fine, yes I forgive you," he playfully shook Riku off his shoulder.

Riku laughed as his lover snuggled into his chest. He winced as his head started pulsing in pain.

Sora noticed Riku's pained expression. "Riku, whats wrong?" But before he could answer, he gasped as he felt his seat start to vibrate. He panicked as face masks dropped from the ceiling. He felt the brunette beside him grasp his arm tightly, "Riku, what's happening?", the teen panicked.

At the front of the plane, a tall blue headed man came through the black curtain. He turned and looked at all the passengers, a smile on his face. "listen up," he yelled, "the good news is, we will be landing soon.." he hesitated, "...well not really landing...more like crashing. The bad news," he held out a scrawny finger, "each and every one of you..are going to die. But before you all start screaming, I want you to know, whoever screams," he pulled a gun from his cloak, "get's shot."

Sora felt panic rise in his stomach, as he clutched to Riku. Riku glanced down at the frightened brunette. He felt his heart sink. Sora had looked forward to seeing his mother so much, but he had only teased him about it.

"it's going to be alright, sora-"

"is that what you think? Its going to be alright?," the blue headed boy interrupted. He stared at Riku, with the one eye that wasn't hidden by his blue bangs, "poor boy, you have mistaken me," he chuckled, "I told you, you were going to die, and you are. Right now, we are headed for, as you american's call, the world trade center. I would like to say slowly, but that would be a lie. In less than two minutes we'll be inside tower one. And we're not walking."

Riku felt the tears before he saw them soak his shirt. He looked down at the sobbing brunette, before placing his fingers under his chin bringing his face to level with his. He slowly moved his lips against his lovers, not caring that he couldn't breath. Sora pulled away, looking at Riku with teary eyes. "I love you Riku. More than anything." he ducked his head in the crook of Riku's neck. The silverette smiled sadly as he felt the tears flow freely from his own eyes. He gasped as he saw the tall tower coming up out his window. "I love you Sora.." he whispered as he heard glass breaking, letting bright flames swallow them whole.


	3. Skyline drive

Here we go again:3 so, this story is for my best friend. Its based on closer 2 closure's skyline drive. I love you Samm:) Rated M, of course just to be safe. I own nuthin'.

Sora huffed, as he helped Riku pack the last of his things in his car, sighing as the slammed the trunk. He turned to his silver headed lover, before wrapping his arms around his torso, he snuggled his head into his chest, "I don't see why you can't just go to a college here," the brunette said.

Now that summer had ended, and fall was walking in, it was time for Riku to head back to school, leaving his small picture book town behind. Of course Sora had some words to say about the situation, but, Riku had already been accepted, and he couldn't pass up his chances of actually being someone, and becoming something in this world.

"Sora," Riku started, "we've been over this. If I don't go now, then I won't go ever." he stated, burying his nose in the brunettes hair, before inhaling. It's not that Sora didn't want him to go, he just didn't want to be without him. He couldn't be without him. Of course Roxas had agreed, to come stay with Sora, just while Riku was away. Sora had argued he didn't need a babysitter, but he knew it was just for comfort.

Riku looked down at the younger boy, frowning as he heard him sniffle. He leaned down until he was at eye level Sora. He slowly moved his lips, over Sora's, making the brunette gasp. Riku took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, he got as much of the taste as he could, wanting never to forget it. He explored the wet cavern, battling the younger teens tongue down, making him groan. He pushed the teen against the side of his car, pinning him against the window. He moved his lips away and attached them to the young boys neck, making him moan.

Sora entangled his hand in Riku's hair, using the other to rub the silver headed mans growing erection. Riku threw his head back moaning into the empty garage. He thrust his hips into the boys palm, groaning loudly, as he bit down on his neck, "God..I'm gonna' miss you."

Riku stopped thrusting, and looked at sora, smiling sadly. He laid his head against Sora's sighing, as he kissed his brow bone, "I'll miss you too," Riku replied. Sora moved his hand away from the front of his lovers jeans, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck.

"Promise to call," Sora stated.

"Everyday,"

"Promise you won't cheat?" Sora asked shakily.

"I could never."

Sora looked up at his taller lover, smiling as his heart filled with joy.

"Promise..you won't forget me.."

" I could never forget such a pretty face."


	4. Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm

Okay so remember, what I said about the heavy rock stuff? I lied -_-

This song is not heavy at all. Its actually a very good song at that. Of course I own nothing.

Its based on:

Sleeping With Sirens-Don't fall asleep at the helm

* * *

>ENJOY!<p><p>

The pain in my chest is unbearable, now. It feels as if Davey Jones has ripped my heart from my chest, and dropped it to the bottom of the ocean, to lie with the rest of my life. And Riku.

It has only been two weeks since the accident; since the ship hit the ocean floor, with Riku on board. My heart shattered as the thought crossed my mind. I could feel the remains of my glass heart cutting into my chest, as my eyelids grew heavy, encasing my eyes. Never again would I smell his sweet ocean scent, I would never look into his bright green eyes that won my heart again. Never again.

I looked out, at the blue waves, watching as they ate at the oversized rocks, that lay at the bottom of the cliff. I hissed as the wind whipped my chocolate hair around my face. The angry waters stirred, hundreds of feet down the cliff. I felt a pain in my chest, as I thought of Riku's lifeless body anywhere, under the waves. It felt as if I could reach out and touch him when I looked at the fuming waters. I wanted to be with him. I needed to be with him. Besides sad, I was angry. How could Riku leave me at a time like this, when I needed him most? How could he abandon his only love, his friend, his forever, his everything? He had up and abandoned me in the midst of life. I dropped to my knees, ignoring the sharp rocks that cut me. Silent tears slid down my cheeks, as I heaved in a breath.

"RIKU!" I belted out, at the top of my lungs. More tears made their way down my cold cheeks, as I screamed again, "RIKU!..Riku..come back...i need you..," my voiced lowered to a whisper, I turned and lay on my back, staring at the clouded sky, "Riku..Riku..please don't leave me alone..i can't take it..Riku come back..," I whispered to the chilled air. I could feel the jagged edges of the rocks cutting into my back. I watched the clouds move, they seemed to move in circles, around the earth. I felt like shit. I felt as if my air supply had been cut off, for I was gasping for air.

I slowly got to my feet, turning my back to the ocean. I backed up until my heels were almost off the edge. I smiled. This was it.

"_I love you, Sora, I can't wait to see you when I get home," _Riku's face flashed behind my eyelids, his smile sparking my brain. I bent my knees, before leaping backwards. I held my arms out, as the wind rushed by me. I was growing closer to Riku every second. I felt that I could burst with happiness. Everything was rushing pass. The sadness had been replaced with excitement.

I closed my eyes, and held my breath, as my back hit the water. I saw Riku's smiling face flash behind my closed eyes. My lungs were burning, but I didn't mind. It was for love. For the one I loved, with all my heart. The one I couldn't live without. The one I needed most. My only love, my friend, my forever, my everything. I was home, where I needed to be; with Riku.

The pain in my chest is unbearable, now. It feels as if Davey Jones has ripped my heart from my chest, and dropped it to the bottom of the ocean, to lie with the rest of my life. And Riku.

"_Hi Sora, I'm glad you made it home."_


End file.
